


A Dangerous Profile

by fabricdragon



Series: Odyssey [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobic Language, Imprisonment, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Profiler - Freeform, Psychology, Rape, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Introduction to Brian Jeffries, Ultra Clearance profiler… and how he got into this mess.This is an expansion of events in “Tearing You Apart” (from chapter  8 to 11) and is NOT required reading for the series.  You get everything you need to know from the main story. If this is too triggery for you DO NOT read it.TW: rape, psychological abuse, Sebastian Moran, etc.





	1. Coworkers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts).

Brian Jeffries had a love/hate relationship with his job. He loved the profiling work itself, mind you- figuring out people from the clues they left behind, understanding who and why and how to manipulate them or stop them- but he hated the use his work was put to sometimes.

He also hated far too many of the people he worked with.

Part of the problem being that many of the people he worked with, he had found, were as bad- or worse- than the ‘bad cases’ he was called on to stop.

Being a profiler- hell, being in police work or criminal work at all- you saw the worst of people: so it shouldn't have been a shock to find out that the people at the very highest levels of British intelligence were… problems.

Shouldn't have been, but it had been… of course that had been years ago- surely he should be inured to it by now? God knew he was no angel himself- wouldn't have been brought up to Ultra Clearance if he was, really.

Brian took another sip of his drink as he tried to unwind after one of the worst days at work he had ever had. He’d known Holmes was a sadist- most of them were really, although it had been more evident with him- but he’d never expected this… probably because Holmes concealed himself so well until… well, until recently.

It was one thing to know that; another thing to have to watch recordings and photograph evidence of his torturing someone and be expected to keep working with the man. Frankly it made his skin crawl, and almost as bad was everyone else’s reactions: that the problem was that he got away, not that Holmes treated anyone like that.

Quite a few of them looked like they thought having a broken prisoner chained at their feet was a nice idea. Brian could see that as… as fantasy play, as lifestyle BDSM, consensual! But no, this was the sort of mindset that ended up with kidnappings and human trafficking and…

And he was now convinced, from watching their reactions, that at least two of them had… either were doing something like that or had.

He’d always suspected Bennison of enjoying his work too much...

He drank another glass of something he shouldn't have any of and went back over the files, the evidence, and the interview with Mycroft Holmes.

First the simple problem:

  * Mycroft Holmes had already, over time, secretly constructed a torture and murder room in his house.
  * He had the opportunity to acquire someone he had personal and professional animosity towards, and was not going to be missed- officially dead- and took that opportunity.
  * He indulged in personal sadism- at length- that he had previously kept in check.

Brian rubbed his forehead as he considered: just that alone, if nothing else, would have his official recommendation that Holmes be… removed with extreme prejudice: they were not going to.

Then the complex problem- one of them anyway:

  * His choice of first victim was Jim Moriarty, and he had survived and escaped.
  * He had captured Sherlock Holmes.
  * He had manipulated and… damaged… Mycroft Holmes’ control even further with the police victims.
  * He had eventually captured Mycroft Holmes! And had impersonated him through his computers sufficiently well as to fool his underlings.
  * He had set up the situation such that Mycroft had, essentially, had to turn himself in.

The problem here being that Mycroft Holmes had been only partly forthcoming about the situation. Moriarty had done SOMETHING that cracked his reserve badly, and scared him… and it was in addition to the near rape…

Of course the fact that Moriarty apparently had a male lover that was quite willing to rape other men for him was confusing, and problematic. After a small bit of research it was even more confusing and MUCH more problematic.

Holmes had gotten that Moriarty’s lover and subordinate was named Sebastian, nicknamed Tiger, and had been military- probably SAS, but hadn’t done any further research- well none he had reported. It took their computer expert, Serdon, very little time to come up with a ‘most likely’ profile for the man… 

And it fit… it was utterly disastrously horrible, but it fit: Colonel Sebastian Moran, trained by British military and the SIS to kill, torture, and rape… who was supposed to have been picked up by Springfeild’s department once the publicity died down…

And had vanished. 

Brian had emailed the file photo to Holmes and gotten a high probability confirmation that that was ‘Sebastian’. HIS profile was...well the fact that we had a use for anyone like that was horrible enough, really.

  * Rapist: actually enjoyed rape as rape- not fooling himself into thinking he wasn't a rapist.
  * Sadist: it was noted that he enjoyed interrogation, and frightening people, and beating them- in addition to the rape.
  * Psych profiles listed him as a probable self-hating closeted gay man with extreme violence toward gay or attractive men.
  * Noted family difficulties- no surprise.
  * Had actively been trained and encouraged in hurting people as part of the program that eventually led to his discharge.
  * As an SAS soldier he was a top level sniper, hand to hand combatant, and also trained in explosions, evasion and…

Basically the man was a walking nightmare. So how the HELL did he end up working for a smaller gay man and being extremely careful, devoted, and sexually active with him?    
Brian put that puzzle aside with reluctance.

And then there was the issue of Holmes’ sexuality:

  * Mycroft Holmes was a virgin and quite repressed sexually in addition.
  * He had apparently sublimated a LOT of his sexuality in control, domination, and sadism.
  * A great deal of that interest- sublimated or not- was now aimed directly at Jim Moriarty
  * Jim Moriarty appeared to not only KNOW that, but was actively using that against him.

He once again wondered if Moriarty had any of the usual fetishes or beliefs about virginity- not enough data. It certainly seemed to have influenced his decision to go from ‘apparently about to rape Mycroft Holmes’ to ‘having exuberant and repeated consensual sex in FRONT OF Mycroft Holmes'. Was Mycroft Holmes gay? Bi? Or just attracted to someone close to his own level of intellect: completely unknown-  _ hell he may not know himself given how repressed he was! _ Of course Moriarty might simply know that doing what he had done had raised the tension and obsession levels...

Obsession… 

Moriarty had been obsessed with Sherlock Holmes, and Mycroft was obsessed with Moriarty: first because of his brother and now independently.... Brian sighed again as he had to think about just HOW much he now knew about Mycroft Holmes from watching his… work.

Brian wondered if anyone else knew how much Moriarty reminded Holmes of his brother. He could tell that he did- the Greek reading if nothing else- but he wasn't certain of all the elements of it…

Brian shook his head- it was late, very late, and he had agreed to go north and look into a police profiling case. Something simple, away from all his co workers, and doing honestly needed good work? He’d be able to clear his mind and come back to this mess with a fresher perspective.


	2. Captors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian meets Jim and Sebastian- he really wishes he hadn't

Brian woke up slowly. He was fairly certain something was very wrong, but what… where…? He eventually managed to scrape together the memory of stepping into the men’s washroom at the police station… and then nothing. 

Someone had helped him drink something… recently?

It was much too bright.

He eventually managed to focus his eyes and his wits at the same time:  _ I am in a warehouse, judging from what I can see of the ceiling structure- it was very bright overhead. _ He tried to sit up or move and couldn’t… he rolled his head slowly-  _ both hands cuffed to a bed frame with very little play. I am on a metal framed bed on a mattress… _ He tugged and found one of his legs moved and one was restrained.

_ Now that’s… why? Why just restrain one leg? Had they run out of cuffs? No… ah… one reason would be to allow access and movement without letting him get away… that… was not good. _

He took stock of his clothing as best he could without lifting his head too much: still fully dressed, just stripped of his weapons, shoes, belt, and pens. There was an overhead light trained on him- which made it difficult to keep his eyes open OR to see anything outside of the circle of bright light-  _ clever _ . He could just vaguely see a bedside table and a chair His glasses were sitting on the table… _ there was a lamp? _ Probably so if they turned off the spotlight there would still be light…

_ Efficient, simple, easy set up… but who? _ Unfortunately, the list of people who might have a grudge against police profilers was… too long. If anyone knew his clearance and association the list got longer, and his situation… more complicated.

A short while after he had completely woken up he heard footsteps, so they probably had cameras watching him. His answer as to ‘who’ was evident as soon as the man stepped close enough to see him: Jim Moriarty- he’d seen him live after all, in interrogation, not that he’d had much luck reading the man. He was followed by the man who had to be Sebastian Moran- he’d only had the man described and the file photo, but that had to be him. Brian started running over his analysis of the men and the situation and his estimates of his survival–or continued pain-free survival, anyway–started to go down rapidly.

The overhead light dimmed slowly, enabling him to focus more on them-  _ unexpected _ .

“Do you like him Sebie? He’s slim and moderately tall, and has that scholarly look,” Moriarty asked, cocking his head.  _ Sebastian Moran had a type? And i fit? _

“He’s cute, yeah.” Sebastian grinned and looked… interested.  _ This was extremely bad. _

Brian forced himself not to cower or be hostile- sadists and power motivated men did NOT respond well to anything but respect or power, and he wasn't in a position of strength at all. “Mr. Moriarty… To what do I owe the distinction?”

“Oh, I LIKE him, Sebie: he’s polite.” Moriarty smiled- it looked very pleasant and open, which was quite nerve wracking as that level of affability under this circumstance was… unlikely in the extreme. He took a seat on the chair next to the bed. “You’re good, Brian. Your analysis of Mycroft, and me, was excellent. I assume your report on my being tortured was excellent too, but I haven’t gotten a copy yet. I’m here to offer you a job.”

_ Recruitment? _ Well that explains why he woke up at all, much less uninjured. “I assume not accepting it has consequences I wouldn’t like?”

Moriarty smiled again- it was very sincere looking: as though this was just a pleasant discussion and one of them wasn't chained to a bed. “Turn me down and you end up actually dead. Soon. Not immediately, but soon. Accept and behave yourself, and you get a nice comfortable life in another country, with a new identity, and you report to me. You’re dead by the way, there was a bomb blast, killed a lot of people, very tragic.”

“You think that will stick?” Brian had the sinking feeling that it would.

“Your identity? Yes. Among other things, I have pull with the forensics department: they’ll even get the dental records to match, I’m sure.”

_ Oh dear God… if his fellows thought he was dead- REALLY believed it… WAIT! Something didn't add up _ … “How do you know anything about my analysis if you haven’t seen my reports?”

Moran moved over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to him. Brian tried to move away by reflex: Moran just put a hand on his chest and pushed down and he was pinned. It did feel rather as though he was pinned under a Tiger paw… no claws yet, but he wasn't going anywhere anyway.

“He’s pretty quick, too. I always did like them smart.” Moran raised an eyebrow at Moriarty and seemed to be questioning something.  _ Confirmed he has a type- intelligence is part of it? Moriarty wasn't tall, but was fairly slim- not as slim as some- and there was no question of his intelligence- even a scholarly look if he… ah…  _ Brian realized that both Holmes men, and himself, were tall, slim, and somewhat scholarly in appearance.

Moriarty glanced quickly between Moran and Brian and then said, “Tell you what Sebie, you have fun for a bit–no permanent damage, though–and we’ll talk later.” He got up and walked away.

_ Right, he uses Moran for threat and muscle; I need to keep Moriarty here and talking _ : he tried to call after him, but before he got anything out Moran clapped a hand over his mouth, tightly. “Nope, I’ve had the last few pulled out from under me; you can tell him you accept his job offer later.”

Brian tried to struggle before he remembered how bad an idea that likely was- sure enough Moran looked down at him and his interest levels were going up- he went limp.

“Damn…” Moran’s voice softened and he took his hand away, “You really are smart.” he looked him up and down and sighed, “You’re going to take his job offer, and i’m not going to get to keep you… fuck.”

“Pardon?” he desperately needed more information and this situation was extremely unstable… although… Moran didn't seem as violent or vicious as he’d been described… then again Moriarty looked like a pleasant young businessman.

“Smart is worth keeping,” He shrugged, “Jim only keeps the useful ones and the smart ones… and the ones that make it through are the ones with enough bend in them, usually… you bend.”

_ As long as he was willing to talk, i could get more information _ . “The ones that make it through? Bend? I don’t… understand… ah… Colonel?”

Sebastian smiled down at him and THAT smile actually looked fond, not predatory. “Oh hell… yeah, I would so love to keep you and i won’t get to… Jim breaks people- or i break them for him: if they have enough bend in them they don't break, per se, and they… they stay useful.” he chuckled, “I didn't have much bend in me at all- he had to break me almost: you’ll make it no problem.”

Brian was trying to process that…  _ Moran had been… broken? Did he mean he had been captured? Stockholm syndrome? Brainwashing? What? _ A bit late he realized that Sebastian was stripping off his clothes and putting them neatly off in a dresser that had been out of the light.

“As you say, I’m… going to take his offer, so any demonstration is entirely unnecessary…”

Moran strode over- nude: he was clearly still in peak shape and covered in scars.  _ Some of those scars look like extreme knife play? Oh hell, he had ‘Jim’ written on him… he let Moriarty do that?!  _

“Heh… you are SO cute.” Moran looked delightedly down at him, “Now if you can cooperate a bit we can get your clothes off in one piece, and you’ll have them to wear later… otherwise I'm going to cut them off and throw them in the incinerator: your call.”

Letting Moran cut his clothes off would probably be a very bad thing- apparent cooperation could minimize damage…”I can’t actually do much like this… but i would prefer to NOT have my clothes cut off…”

“Damn you’re smart,” Moran’s voice was even softer. “No worries, i just unlatch your ankle-” he unlocked the cuff on his ankle, but not his wrists, and put the key down. “Oh, Jim has a system for this: the ankle cuff is a different lock and key than your wrists- for that matter since we weren’t certain of your capabilities? EACH cuff is a seperate lock- one key only opens one cuff.”

Moran looked intensely cheerful, “Now let's get your trousers and pants off, and then we can get your shirt off… and I haven't had a treat like this in YEARS…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recaps the beginning of chapter 11 of “Tearing you apart” plus more details from Brian’s POV, of course. https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659765/chapters/22771649
> 
> TW: The next chapter has explicit rape.


	3. Colonel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains all the Tags and warnings

Moran stripped him, carefully- one might even call it gently- without unlocking more than one cuff at any time, and always making a point of putting the keys completely out of reach when not in use.

“Sh-Should I be flattered that you are taking such extreme precautions? I’m not in your league, Colonel.” Brian did NOT like how this was going, not at all: it didn't make sense and it had him severely off balance.  _ Either the military profile of the man was completely wrong- possible- or he had changed drastically- also possible, if less likely… _

Moran reached down and ruffled his hair in an affectionate gesture, “If I didn't learn anything else from Jim; I learned that smart is dangerous as hell.”

Brian was trying to get some kind of analysis on this when he pulled a condom and lubrication out of the small bedside table…

“Really this isn't… needed…”  _ Unfortunately, judging from his record he enjoys it. _

Moran just grinned and started… Brian bit his lip and tried to find anything hopeful in this: well, he was at least using lubrication and stretching him-  _ i shouldn't be damaged _ ….  _ Fighting or begging would just encourage him _ . Brian tried very hard to distance himself and go passive.

Moran was suddenly fully on top of him and speaking very softly in his ear. “Smart is so damn sexy…” his weight was pushing Brian down into the bed and his fingers were fully inserted: bright avid eyes locked into his- Brian closed his eyes…  _ Inhale for four, exhale for five, inhale for- _

Moran found his prostate and he felt the shudder go through his body and knock his breathing into gasps. He was rather expertly manipulating him with his fingers…. Sending shockwaves through his body… whenever his eyes opened he was inches from Moran’s face- watching him intently, too close to read expression…

Moran’s other hand tangled in his hair, pulled his head back, bared his throat- some instinctual part of his mind struggled: he heard a panicked whimpering noise coming from somewhere and then that lightning arc of pleasure/pain/sensation…

He couldn't breathe…

Then something too large was pushing into him- _ nothing should do that, it was intrusive and wrong _ , and a hand was stroking him in a mockery of affection and sex…

He tried to turn his head away but the hand just tightened in his hair and pulled him back even harder- his eyes opened and he did his best to look past Moran at the ceiling that was so very very far away…

He was being pushed apart, split open but without any sharp pain…

And a rhythm of impact pushing him further into the bed, taking the pressure off his hair and then back on, the other hand moving to his hip and bracing… impact, rhythm, pressure… Moran angled so that every thrust rubbed along Brian’s nerves, inside and out…

He could only breathe if he let himself breathe in time with the strokes, otherwise the air was forced out of his lungs…

He distantly heard Moran saying something, but he couldn't think… his nerves were screaming and there was a dull force impacting him over and over and over.

Shuddering vibration… and then his mouth and nose were covered, and a tongue was in his mouth, but he couldn't bite down with his head held back so hard… and he couldn't get air…

Moran pulled back and held him firmly in place as he slipped out of him… Brian felt utterly spent and hollowed out- sick, but as though he’d been sick over and over and couldn't bring anything else up if he tried.

Moran dipped his head down and spoke in his ear while wet tracks ran down from his eyes- he couldn't understand what he said, but it was soft and possessive and he shuddered.

Sometime later- he had no idea if it was minutes or not-he realized that his restraints were being changed- he panicked and tried to bolt, but didn't get anywhere.

Warm hands moved him and pushed him down into the bed- facedown.“Shhhh… Shhhh… there now, see? You aren't going anywhere but it’s alright, I’m not going to punish you…”

His hands were locked together: he looked up to see a short chain attaching his wrists to the headboard...no he wasn't going anywhere. Moran was tucking pillows under him as if…  _ as if they were lovers, as if this was… _

“Please stop… Please...” he hadnt meant to say anything but he couldn't- he couldn't do this…

“Oh never, sexy: I’m going to get all the enjoyment I can out of you before Jim takes you away… I wonder if I could talk him into letting me keep you?”

“No… no…” Brian had expected to be able to hold out, had been sure he could hold out for a day- two- against anything, but his whole body was uncontrollably shaking and he was pleading, “What do you want; I’ll tell you…” he might have given him answers,might have made something up-  _ just please stop…. _

Moran moved his legs further apart and Brian heard the ‘click’ of a cap being opened-like a gunshot. “I don't have any idea what Jim wants from you: I expect he’ll ask you. There are a few things I'd like to know, but that can wait.”

And he was being… entered...again. it should have hurt less from being- from being the second time, but it was worse...he felt tighter and even with all the cool slippery sensation he felt hot and sore and when Moran pushed into him he cried out because it HURT. He tried to bite down on the mattress- sheet- under him, tried to stifle the cries and the noise. Moran changed his angle and the sensation became overwhelming- he screamed.

“Oh, yeah… sing for me…”

Moran set up a punishing pace, pulling out and then slamming into him hard… aiming for the bundle of nerves that was on overload… it wasn't pleasure, it was hell: like sparks and lightning and ozone. He was fairly certain he came again, from the sensation on the pillows, but instead of relief it just made him more sensitive and he was pleading and begging and he couldn't stop…

Eventually he couldn't even form words…

He blacked out in overload, and woke up to the same pace: like a machine. His body was tense- the muscles contracted and unable to let go, breathing only because air was being pushed out of him with every stroke...

From some distance he heard a sound and the endless beating against him slowed, stopped...he was trying to remember how to breathe without the impact...something large moved wetly inside him.

“Sir?” Moran called out… the world was white, with spots of electric blue and black behind his eyes… he couldn't get enough air...

His hearing seemed to be coming back as if a badly tuned radio was being heard. “- go out - texted- address, catch up when you’re done.”

“Take guards!” Moran shouted from behind him and it was so loud- he flinched by reflex and Moran’s arms shifted and he was held and pulled up off the bed against him.

“Of course, Sebie…” Moriaty’s voice, cheerful, casual, “Don’t damage him too much, right?”

“Wouldn't dream of it!”

Brian was gasping and trying to beg, and Moran took a deep breath and repositioned him- he couldn't move, none of his muscles worked- “Now where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parallels part of Chapter 11 of “Tearing you Apart” https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659765/chapters/22771649


	4. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian continues as Sebastian Moran's captive... although he manages something no other prisoner has ever accomplished... not the way he expected.

Brian curled as tightly into the corner as he could. He tried to make his mind go over it all, to profile how to survive, how to make this…less horrible.

  * He’d been given a sedative- he had taken it very gratefully as a means of at least temporary escape..
  * He’d been moved in a clean and comfortable dog crate, with other dogs in other crates. No one was likely to notice one crate mixed in the rest with a restrained and gagged human in it even if he hadn't been sedated- it was a very clever way of transporting him: even if he managed to make noise the dogs provided cover..
  * He’d been moved into another building, into what he presumed was a basement, into a room that was windowless, secure, and not entirely uncomfortable.
  * His ankle was attached by a length of chain to the floor. He had cuffs on his wrists and a collar around his neck but they weren't attached to anything right now.
  * He’d been left with meal bars, electrolyte solution, and water… and a ‘friendly’ promise that Moran would be back soon.
  * He had a thin blanket and a mat… and no way to escape or kill himself- he was just grateful he had something to hide under.

Brian couldn't come up with anything useful about his situation and tried to analyze Sebastian Moran… it was difficult- he kept wanting to throw up, or scream.

“Both, both is a thing,” he said under his breath- rather hysterically; a clinical part of him noted.

...

Altogether too soon the sound of the door opening caused an instinctive curl into a smaller space under the blanket.

“Hey, Brian… I’m back… see i wasn’t gone that long.” Moran’s voice was soft, intimate- like someone speaking to a lover that was unwell.

Brian tried to calm himself, but he couldn't- he was frozen in panic and hopelessness under the blanket. A heavy weight settled over him, pinning him… _ oh, he was using the blanket to pin me down even further _… and then the covering was peeled off until he saw those bright intent eyes staring down at him.

“Come on, time to get some food…”

“I… am seriously of the opinion that I could not keep anything down…” Brian wasn’t able to keep his voice level and he could see it raising Moran’s interest.

“Do you normally throw up easily? You didn't… I bet you can keep some food down- do you like steak?”

“I… ah… didn't actually expect to get anything but…” his hand twitched at the meal bars and drinks.

“No, no, that's just in case i get delayed coming back.” Moran pulled him out from under the blanket and got his arms behind him with casual strength.

“I normally leave prisoners in the cell for a good bit, but i like you… come on, you can eat upstairs.”

Brian tried not to shiver- more movement was good, more chances to study his surroundings was good, hands behind his back and Moran being… this close… was not good. They left the cell and Brian kept his mouth shut until they were in something that looked more like a home: curtains closed over the windows so no view out, the room he was in was very open- minimal furnishings and decorations, but the furnishings that were there were tasteful, expensive, and… altogether too many looked like there might be ways to restrain someone to them. Brian felt like his body was made of spun glass- no, his psyche: Moran was going to shatter him with a touch.

“I ah… could I use the bathroom?” _ bathrooms have glass, and sometimes sharps, and… maybe… something. _

Moran just chuckled, “Sure thing- but you aren’t the first prisoner I’ve kept: you won't get anywhere.”

He was taken into a very large and luxurious bathroom… with restraint points.

Moran didn't give him any privacy, and seemed inclined to ‘help’ him go to the bathroom- he decided to sit down, and Moran chuckled again. “A shower I think- once you’re done.”

He was taken into the shower and his restraints attached to the wall… and then Moran began that horrible parody of sex again. He washed him with some sort of soft slippery gel- it didn't have a strong scent thank God- but it was evident where this was leading… 

Brian gave up on trying to hold out and decided to aim for suicide- it would hurt but it would be over. He’d been noted as violently homophobic, and self hating… he would have to work to trigger that but the man was naturally violent. Brian pitched his voice to sound sneering, belittling: “For someone who isn’t gay, Colonel, you certainly seem interested in me- and had no trouble raping men in-”

“Bi.” Moran interrupted, and started stroking both of them together in his fist. “To be specific, i prefer girls, but don't MIND guys? And i have two very definitive types…” he pulled Brian's head back by his hair and forced his tongue into his mouth.

_ What? But… _

Moran came up for air and paused in his stroking- just holding them together in his hand- then he started laughing, “OH! Were you trying...? Oh that's ADORABLE!”

At least he laughed enough to let go and had to put his hand on the wall for support.

Brian couldn't stop himself from whispering, “...your military records…”

“That was before Jim,” He was still snickering, “Ok, you may not have gotten what you want, but i can't manage while I’m laughing this hard… damn.” he suddenly moved forward and kissed him up against the wall, without pulling his hair back this time- it was less gentle, and less soft, and…. Brian had the horrifying feeling that it was more sincere. 

“I… I don't understand… I don't understand any of this…” Brian stammered.

Moran shook his head and grinned, “Congratulations- you’re the first prisoner EVER to manage to put me off my plans- good job, I'll have to tell Jim… lets get you finished washing up and i’ll get us both some steak, hmm?”

Brian scarcely noticed getting into the other room,: honestly the thing that got his attention was when he was pushed down to kneel on a cushion and his ankles and wrists were fastened together - he hissed.

“Hmm?”Moran frowned and tugged carefully on his restraints. “Problem? I was careful, you shouldn't-”

“I have a bad knee, Colonel, and a somewhat problematic hip: the strain is catching up to me, but this position would be uncomfortable no matter what.”

Moran moved over him, “Roll over on your good hip.”

He did- reducing pain was an incentive to just do it and not argue. Moran unlocked the chain between his ankles and wrists and then re fastened him: ankles with a short chain between them, hands locked behind his back.

And then casually picked him up and walked over to a softer larger chair and sat down.

“Mel! Bring the table and food over here.”

“Sir.”

For the first time Brian saw someone else- other than Jim: he was a slimly built man, dark brown hair, probably mid twenties, although it was hard to tell. He was wearing solid trainers, and socks… and an apron… and a collar and cuffs that looked suspiciously like the ones Brian was wearing. Brian’s second thought was that he looked quite a bit like a younger and softer Moriarty.

Mel set up a table next to the chair they were on, and placed the food on it and then dropped to his knees with his head bowed.

“Good boy,” Moran said idly and ran one hand through his hair- he kept the other supporting Brian on his lap. “I’m not going to be able to feed you breakfast with Brian here, Mel- I’m not mad at you: you can go eat in the kitchen.”

“Yes, sir,” Mel got up and Brian saw an odd look on his face as he looked at Brian- a bit like pity, and a bit like jealousy… _oh_.

Moran started hand feeding him- as Holmes had described Moriarty doing: Brian thought getting some solid nutrition outweighed any other concerns and ate quietly… he did wish Sebastian would stop running his hand idly up and down his side, but reasoned that drawing attention to it was a bad idea.

When the food was almost gone Brian finally asked, “Who… was he?”

“Hmm?” Moran looked at him directly, “who?”

“The young man- Mel: who… was he?”

“Oh! He worked for Jim and tried to line his own pockets a bit much… and then when he got caught he tried to sell us out,” Moran got a wolfish look about him, “I mean, we let him KNOW he was close to getting caught to see what he’d do… “

“Ah… and...ah…”

Moran looked at him and then shook his head and smiled in that far more relaxed and genuine look that was so unnerving, “Yeah, he looks like Jim- or like Jim can choose to look anyway- but i have a love/hate relationship with brown hair and dark eyes.”

“You… do…” Brian almost didn't want to know, but any information would potentially help.

“Yeah, my dad had dark hair and dark eyes and he used to beat the snot out of me for being a sissy and a fag and whatever else he could come up with,” Moran shrugged, “until i was in military school and realized i was bigger, stronger, and scarier than he was. I didn't realize I was more violent and… more likely to go after dark haired boys, until Jim had me.”

Brian desperately wished for hair bleach, but tried to continue talking to the man since he seemed willing to give up information. “How… ah… Moriarty is a very…” he finally just blurted out, “Given your profile i don't understand your relationship.”

Moran brought his supporting arm up a bit and pulled Brian in close with the other, he once again kissed him in that possessive and slightly rough fashion that seemed far more real than his ‘soft’ kisses, or even the attempts to cut off his air and use excessive tongue…. Brian had a sudden panicky realization that he was RESPONDING to it and diagnosed Stockholm syndrome.

“Have you ever been in the same room with Sherlock?” Moran asked him when he pulled back- he looked amused. “Damn, are any of the OTHER Ultra clearances as smart as you are?”

“... as… as smart, certainly- likely more so- I’m simply trained extensively in profiling…” Brian tried to pull away from the man, but was on his lap and Moran’s arm didn't budge.

“Why not just ask me what you want to know?” Moran looked so amused, “Instead of half fishing for it and half trying to piss me off.”

“... I’m not sure if i want the answers?”

Moran stood up casually lifting him in his arms and headed out of the room, “Smart is worth keeping… DAMN it: You know you could choose to stay in England if you... “ he sighed, “You won’t: you’ll probably head as far away from me as you can.”

Brian’s head was spinning but he did recognize an unhappy sounding man when he heard it- which could be very bad. “Am i likely to have the option?!”

“Oh, yeah… if you choose to take Jim’s job offer the first benefit is no one can touch you without your permission.” Moran put him down and he realized they were in a bedroom- a quick glance took in FAR too many restraint points… including a ceiling attachment point.

Brian forced his mind back on the topic, “No one? Not-”

“Jim COULD- he’ll own you- but he won’t… ah.. Just as note? He trained ME… he’s frighteningly good in bed, so you might want to take him up on it if he asks.”

“Asks?!” Brian could hear hysteria edging into his voice.

Moran was rearranging a few things and then unlocked his wrists, and locked them to the two head posts of the bed- with a bit of play, but only enough to be… not uncomfortable. He took the keys away and came back.

“Asks.” Moan said as he started running his hand over Brian again- this time in a more expressly sexual fashion. “Employees get consent...safe words… he’s really damn firm on that.” he leaned down and started mouthing at Brian’s shoulders and working his way down. 

“Any chance of telling me what they ARE?!”

Moran stopped and looked up very puzzled. “What?”

“Safewords? Can you STOP?!”

Moran smiled and reached down with one hand and toyed with his… Brian tried desperately to ignore it. “I can, but you don't have any choice, yet: you aren't an employee… When Jim talks to you next time he may offer you a chance to sign up… but until then? You’re my toy, or my pet, and since I’m PRETTY sure you won't stick around voluntarily I'm going to get my pleasure in now.”

“Maybe you’d have better luck getting people to stay around if you didn't rape them!”

“Oh i don't have any trouble getting people to stay around… but then, you know my profile and the fact that… “ he tilted his head thoughtfully, “You pattern match my type well enough: I MIGHT have picked you up in a bar or something, so I suppose we could have met voluntarily... huh…” His hand never slowed or wavered.

“Tall, slim, and scholarly… right” Brian tried to remember that getting hard, his body’s responding, was simply autonomic nerves and… don't let this work in favor of brainwashing.

Moran nodded, “yup.”

“Does… does Moriarty know you have… a man that looks so much…”

“Oh i must be getting you all bothered if you asked that: yes, Jim GAVE him to me- the penalties for betrayal are… severe. The only reason he’s still in one piece and moderately sane is because Jim gave him to me as a treat…” he shrugged, “Honestly? The problem is that what’s attractive about Jim is that you CAN’T put him down- he doesn't have a submissive bone in his body, although he can play the role if he wants. Mel is … Mel is like… milk… kind of nice on a good day, but… “ he shrugged again.

“Why-”

“Enough questions for right now,” Moran said and moved down. He held Brian’s hip with one hand and lowered his mouth…

Brian was certain he was going to bite, tear, HURT him and… it felt wonderful, more than wonderful… he was doing things Brian had never thought was real- just porn fantasies and …

Fingers slipped in to touch him internally- far more gently than last time: it didn't hurt.

Suction, and a warm wet… impossibly good…

He didn’t WANT to want this, but he was arching off the bed and crying out…

Moran cleaned him up a bit- there wasn't much to do- and ran his hand through Brian’s hair- not gently but not hurting. “I’m going to go play with Mel and get some of my aggression burned off… I’ll be back soon: you can go to sleep, though.”

He turned the lights down to dim and walked out.

Brian went over the classic methods and requirements of Stockholm Syndrome- or certain forms of brainwashing.

  * Captivity: where the captive is dependent on the captor.
  * Threats, fear, and the idea that cooperation and aligning oneself with the captor would help protect the captive from harm.
  * Kind treatment, or shows of mercy from one or more captors: encouraging bonding for survival.
  * Control of movement, access to food, etc.

Brian added:

  * Intense positive reinforcement… rather like some forms of animal conditioning.
  * Also like certain forms of animal conditioning- and brainwashing- uncertainty and random or unexpected reactions.
  * Forced helplessness: such as being unable to use his arms to feed himself.

Brian ran a ruthless self assessment: he was already several steps into the process, and losing ground quickly- possibly more so since Moran seemed to have taken more interest in him. He was extremely unlikely to be rescued, if they had done a good job of faking his death…. And his best chances of survival- getting a better understanding of Moran, and more information about the man and his relationship with Moriarty- was likely to make the situation WORSE if he wasn't able to escape or kill himself soon.

He was still lying awake with anxiety when Moran came back- freshly showered again- and slid into the bed with him.

“Awww, you waited up for me; how sweet!” he teased.

“Anxiety doesn't make a good sleeping pill.”

“No, no it doesn't… but you better try, because you get up when i do.” and Moran used him rather like someone would use a full body pillow and was asleep in under a minute.


	5. Commiseration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finds out a bit about Mel, (who is is very unhappy about things)  
and a bit about Sebastian's background...

Brian woke up to sex… that is; his body was already responding and his brain took a bit to manage to orient himself. It was even more distressing because, objectively, Moran was extremely skilled and observant and his BODY was having a very good time.

He was left shuddering and trying not to retch as Moran got off of him, and went to clean himself up. His hands had been fastened a bit differently, but still securely, and all he could do was lie in bed and wait.

“Sorry to have to leave you for a bit, but i have work.” Moran said as he walked him down to the basement cell and re-secured his leg to the floor chain… and left.

Brian hadn't gotten a shower and the sticky reminder of this morning was intolerable. He managed to use one of the bottles of water to clean himself, just a bit.

He ended up huddled on the mat/pad/whatever it was; curled up in the blanket as if he was a child.

...

After what must have been several hours the door opened and Brian tensed, only to be surprised to see the other man- Mel- come in with a tray: he was somewhat more dressed, although not by much. Even at a glance Brian could see the tray and contents were useless: it was a cardboard tray and a soft plastic bowl, and sandwich… and more bottles of water- not even plastic utensils.

Mel was glaring at him as he put the tray down.

He was bruised in an obviously sexual fashion, and was walking stiffly..

“Why are you glaring at me?” Brian finally asked him.

Much to his shock the man answered, “For being here, getting him going like you did… getting off so damned easy.”

Brian almost choked, “Easy?!”

Mel glared and then turned and stood still, for Brian to see the lash marks covering his back and continuing past the shorts he was wearing down to his thighs… Some of them looked recent, not all.

“How is that my fault? And… if you can get me unlocked, or get me a bolt cutter-”

Mel laughed, “Oh no… no, never again. I tried to run once, and I tried to help one of his other prisoners run once… nothing is worth that much pain.”

Mel curled his lip at him, “I hope you choke on his dick.” and walked out, slamming the door unnecessarily loudly behind him.

…

The day crept by… was it day? Night? Brian wasn’t certain. Mel came back in and removed the old plastic and cardboard, and gave him another tray of food…. And when he came back he hosed off the room, completely soaking the blanket in the process.

Brian was fairly certain it was deliberate.

He was shivering in the corner when Moran came in. Moran was in a tight casual shirt and jeans and they did nothing to hide his musculature at all: luckily he seemed to be in a good mood…

_ Wait, that wasn’t necessarily good for ME... _

“Hey, So I… what on …? Brian?” his voice went from cheerful to curious.

Brian couldn't GET any further away even if he tried, so he just stayed huddled there. “It's… a bit cold....” _ and I’m breaking to bits and I’m scared, and you’re terrifying. _

Moran looked puzzled and went over toward the blanket... and stopped. “Mel.” he said it flatly and Brian’s adrenaline tried desperately to respond- even if there was no chance of fighting and no way to run.

Moran spun on his heel and walked out.

A very short time later he came in dragging Mel, who was begging rather desperately not to be hurt. Brian forced his instinctive response to cower and hide down and observed.

Moran attached Mel’s cuffs to… _ where had that chain come from? Oh.. winch? There was a winch in the ceiling... _And hauled him up to his toes.

“Please , sir, I’ll be good, please don't!”

Moran looked coldly, murderously furious and jabbed him with something… Mel shrieked and his body arched and… _ cattle prod? Shock stick of some sort… _

Moran stepped back, watching him, holding the tool, counting the man’s breaths… Brian had witnessed enough torture and interrogation- including Moriarty’s- to know how this was likely to play out…

He had a very rapid debate with himself over whether it was safe to intervene- in the meantime Moran hit the man again- this time in a far more sensitive area: 

Brian forced himself to his feet. “Colonel…”

Moran startled as though he had forgotten there was an observer, and turned just enough to see Brian: he didn't say anything.

Brian cleared his throat and kept his posture non-confrontational, and his eyes down, “He didn’t do… he is upset at me because he was hurt, last night, when you… ah… took your aggressions out on him… and i believe he may be rather jealous that I am getting your…. Less painful attentions.” Brian cleared his throat again- it seemed to be rather difficult to swallow- _ nerves- _“He brought me food twice, and never actually touched me- even when i tried to ask him to help me escape.”

Moran stood very still: Mel was crying quietly while hanging limply in the restraints. Eventually Moran asked- in a surprisingly conversational tone, “You asked him to help you escape?”

“I began to; he rather cut me off with his refusal: he said he had tried to run, and tried to help another prisoner and nothing… ah… nothing was worth that much pain.” Brian glanced up at Moran’s face…

Moran looked… _ oddly amused? No, wistful? Nostalgic? _ It was an improvement over hostile in any case.

Brian added slowly, “he did say he hoped i… ah.. Choked on your dick- that was at the first meal… the hose was after the second.”

For some reason Moran looked genuinely amused, his mouth kept twitching. He looked back at Mel, “YOU are going to hang there and think about your manners- consider yourself lucky, and THANK Brian…”

“Thank you sir, Brian, sir… thank you i’m sorry i-” The man was babbling rather desperately.

“Quiet.”

Moran put the shock stick down out of the way and did something- _ clinking? Keys? _\- and walked over to Brian, “Hands behind your back.”

He did, already trying to brace for whatever punishment was in store.

“So… Brian… lets see how cooperative you can be: I can be VERY nice if i want to be…”

“To be honest, Colonel, I would very much prefer being ignored.”

“Not going to happen...Come on, I'll get you warmed up while Mel thinks about his behavior.”

He unlocked his ankle and steered him back out and upstairs with a hand on his arm. The next thing Brian clearly remembered was a deliciously warm shower.... And then a large heated towel… it would have been perfect if someone OTHER than Moran was the one rubbing him down with it.

“There, warm and clean and dry.” Moran took him back into the bedroom and locked a shortish chain from the headboard to his collar, and after taking those keys away came back and unlocked his wrists.

Brian grabbed blankets without even thinking.

“Heh. You are adorable, did you know that? So why did you intervene with Mel?”

“He…” Brian took a deep breath, “I do not LIKE watching torture or interrogation- i also didn't need to in order to get more of a profile on either of you; In addition… he had merely been a bit vindictive with hosing down the cell- he hadn't gone out of his way to hurt me.” Brian risked a look up at Moran’s face: he was looking intent but not predatory- honestly curious.

“He… ah… well he rather desperately wants your… ah… less painful attentions, and is feeling neglected because of me- he also said I ‘got you going’- I assume that meant your working off your aggression…”

“What the HELL are you doing in the same group as Holmes?” Moran shook his head and more or less fell onto the bed next to him.

“Some days i wonder…” Brian tried to get his breathing controlled but Moran started… petting at him again.

“I’m going to fuck you again,” Moran said rather matter of factly, “Do you want to be face up or face down for it? I assume you don't want to actually suck me off…”

Brian knew that by making a choice, no matter how trivial, in his situation- rape- it was playing into conditioning… he should refuse to … _I’m not that brave._

Brian rolled himself over without speaking- he didn't want to have to look at Moran’s face, or let him look at his.

Moran pulled his blankets away and started… fingers, lube… Brian bit his lip.

Moran put a few pillows under him and spent some time fussing with his position- while continuing to thrust and twist fingers into him. Eventually satisfied he lined himself up and leaned heavily into Brian’s back. 

“Yeah, yeah, i know its a stupid thing to say, but TRY to relax? It will honestly hurt less.”

Brian tried- he did.

In short order Moran was punching the air out of his lungs with every thrust… and hitting his prostate damn near every time. Brian TRIED to keep quiet, he did…

This time Moran reached around and stroked him too.

After he pulled out, finally, wetly- Brian once again wanted desperately to throw up- he pushed something far harder and smoother into him.

“Wha?” Brian jerked- as much as he could, anyway..

“Plug.” Moran answered, “Should have had you wearing one before, but… I wasn't sure how long i’d be gone.”

Moran pulled him onto his side, and kept his arms around him… again a forced intimacy that made his skin crawl.

“Why… why not do this with Mel? Why me? I’m going to take him up on the offer…”

Surprisingly Moran answered. “I like watching you fight to keep from enjoying it… I like the fear fighting with the analysis…. Also you fit my physical type- Mel just looks like JIM, and Jim is his own type.”

_ Sadist… and surprisingly self aware of it _. “When did Moriarty get you? How? Ah…”

Moran chuckled, “I won’t tell you the details, but… I’d been told to lie low for a while before the SIS could hire me… and in the meantime Jim caught me. He had me broken to heel pretty fast, all things considered.”

“I… admit your profile…”

“Yeah, you tried to provoke me- would have worked back in the day, but back then I wouldn't have been … who I am now.” Moran stretched against him and coiled a leg across him, pulling him in more. “I didn’t have that much bend in me...I’m DAMN lucky he decided to keep me.”

“I… why didn't you run? Or take over when he was… ah...missing.”

Moran tensed and his fingers dug in harder than was comfortable: he relaxed his grip when Brian hissed, though.

Moran spent some time stroking and petting him, “ after … after i was sort of tamed; Jim threw me out… told me not to come back for a week at least…. I made it eight days.”

“What?”

“When he was… done with me, with the basics… he tossed me back out and told me that if I came back it was my choice, and it was forever.” Moran’s voice had a soft, far away quality. “I tried… I did try… I'll give myself credit for trying to negotiate terms when i came back… but he was right: he had to let me run… otherwise? When shit hit the fan later? I would have run when he NEEDED me.”

Brian turned that over in his mind, seeing the added hooks of making him CHOOSE to come back, reinforcing the conditioning… “You know that's…”

“Brilliant?” Moran chuckled. “And yes, i knew i was being brainwashed- conditioned: it doesn't help that much… I was in a small concrete room with a mat and a winch…And JIm is VERY inventive when it comes to punishments… of course the rewards are incredible.”

Brian definitely needed more time to think. “Won’t Mel need to be taken down? Suspension needs to be monitored…”

“I could watch him from the telly,” Moran waved at the television, “But… yeah…” he smirked, “why not… bring him up here, have him apologize properly.”

“...What?”

But Moran was already padding out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is referencing the events in The Taming Of The Tiger  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997853


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confessions and discussions (and attempted apologies)  
TW all the usual, plus mentions of past suicide

Brian tried to ignore the plug. It was heavy and solid and not uncomfortable, but… it seemed designed expressly to not let you forget it was THERE. He wanted desperately to remove it, and was certain that if he did things would get worse… Moran seemed to tolerate more than he had expected, but outright disobedience, or disrespect, especially when he couldn't get away? no.

Brian pulled the covers back around himself as best as he could and tried to study the room.

After a while Moran came back in with Mel: Mel went immediately to a small rug and dropped to his knees with his hands behind his back and his head down- trained to, Brian assumed.

“Mel is going to apologize,” Moran said firmly. Then he looked dubiously at Brian, “I never asked, are you gay? Bi? What?”

“Ah… straight, actually… although I’m not homophobic… I can… appreciate the aesthetics of the male form for art, but… it doesn't...do anything for me? Uh… why?”  _ why the HELL is he asking that now? _

“Huh… that explains how hard it was to get you going, I suppose.”

Brian opened and closed his mouth and honestly couldn't come up with anything to say…  _ it had seemed that he ‘got me going’ with remarkable ease, in fact. _

“He’s not going to want to fuck you, Mel… not if he’s straight-ish.”

Mel shrank and apologized again even as Brian sputtered, “I don't want to have sex with him! Even if i was GAY i wouldn't want to have sex with a prisoner!”

Moran mostly looked dubious.

Mel asked hopefully, “I could use my mouth- you said i was getting better, I could-”

Moran waved a hand at him and he shut up. “Yeah, he’s good at that if you like docile?” Moran shrugged and got up on the bed, and then started pulling Brian on top of him and locked his arms around his waist sitting up.

“I’m not restraining his arms, Mel; if he wants to hit you that’s his privilege- you can suck us both off.”

“What? Why are…. Ah… do i have ANY say in this?!” Brian tried not to flail.

“Well, apologies involve submission,” Moran said right into his ear- he was being held on top of the man after all, “So usually it means you get to top- you fuck him- or he gives you a blow job… or you get to flog him….”

“I do NOT like hurting people or … or even watching!” 

“You said that, yeah? That's why I didn't suggest it.” Moran spread his legs until his cock was between Brians legs- very close to Brian’s cock in fact. At a nod from Moran, Mel crawled over and got to work… stroking both of them, licking and sucking first one and then the other… occasionally holding them both together…

It was excruciatingly horrible and he was getting so very hard… and Mel was extremely good at this.

Moran on the other hand seemed bored. “Mel… what did i tell you about watching reactions? Brian likes it a bit softer and slower, but with more pressure…”

“Sorry! Sorry… i…”

Moran just waved him on.

Brian finally cleared his throat, “IS there something else? PLEASE?”

Moran waved Mel to a stop, “problem?”

Brian took several deep breaths, “Its bad enough being raped without being expected to participate in raping someone else.”

Moran pulled his head back and around, “What?” he was looking puzzled down at him.

“You are forcing me to participate in Mel’s rape.”

Moran blinked several times and let go of his hair. “I… don’t think it works that way? I mean… he’s going down on you…?”

“He is not voluntary- and under duress is NOT voluntary.” Brian was beginning to think that Moran sincerely had no clue…  _ just HOW much of a complete sociopath _ …”why was our military encouraging this?! You honestly don't have the least idea about consent do you?”

“Sure I do- well i do now anyway- but it doesn't apply to either of you.”

Brian gritted his teeth, “I… do not wish… to have anything to do… with anyone who isn't a willing, voluntary, enthusiastic, partner. If this is meant to be an apology TO ME, i do not want it OR require it: the words ‘I’m very sorry’ are quite sufficient, especially since it was being done because of YOUR abuse of HIM.”

Moran dumped him off his lap and stood up beside the bed: Mel cowered. “You’re a REALLY strange man, Brian- you SURE you work with Holmes and company? Because honestly? Do you have any idea what they get up to?”

“By the time I did find out what they were up to, i was rather in too deep.” Brian snapped back at him. “I'm not an angel, i have a lot of things i’ve done that I am NOT proud of, but I’m not a rapist. You can make Mel do whatever you want to, but if it's supposed to mean anything TO ME then I should have some say in it. If it's for your own enjoyment then stop pretending it's about me.”

Brian realized the moment after he finished that he should have kept his mouth shut… he took a few calming breaths and slowly looked up at Moran, waiting for the results- expecting to hurt.

Moran was standing by the side of the bed looking at him with… a vaguely puzzled look, which slowly shifted into a faintly amused look…and then into a more evidently amused, and rather wicked look…  _ one that might be attractive if you weren't, oh, chained to his bed. _

“Mel, you heard the man… he doesnt want to hit you OR fuck you… he just wants you to apologize.”

Mel promptly started babbling apologies at him.

Eventually Moran cut him off. “You’re done apologizing to BRIAN; you aren't done apologizing to ME for embarrassing me with your bad behavior. I trusted you to look after my pet while I had work, Mel.”

He cowered and apologized more.

“First you’re going to get me good and hard, and then? You’re going to sit RIGHT THERE,” he pointed at the rug, “and keep your hands to yourself and watch.”

“Yes, sir.”

Brian’s rather dazed thinking took a bit to recover from “I’m not going to get hit?” to realize that Mel was going to be watching...Moran… and…  _ Oh God, not MORE? _

Mel went down on Moran with enthusiasm, and all too soon Moran was pushing him away and telling him to stay...When he came back to the bed Brian couldn't keep from muttering, “Don’t you get Tired? Don't you even get SORE?”

Moran stared at him, and fell onto the bed laughing.

“How do you MANAGE that? You are the only prisoner i ever met who's gotten me to LAUGH too much to ...” Moran snickered. “You are so adorable and i am going to MISS you… seriously i can be very nice? You might like sticking around with a safe word…”

Brian honestly couldn't come up with anything even remotely polite to say- and polite seemed to have kept him more intact than he’d expected given the profile on the man- so he shut up.

Moran pushed him down on the bed and started stroking over his skin again. “Straight? Seriously? You experimented i assume from your reactions…”

Brian tried to turn the uncomfortable questions around. “YOU were rather insistant on being straight in the military, but you were willing to do far more than experiment, and now you say you are bisexual?”

“Hmm… well back Pre-Jim i had a lot of delusional ideas about… well everything.” he shrugged. “I actually was kind of freaked out that maybe my father was right and i was gay- and of course i thought that was a bad thing- so i got more freaked and violent at men…”

Brian blinked at the self assessment. “Ah… JIM… told you this?”

“Helped me understand it, yeah. After he had me for a bit I was… i was trying to admit to being gay- or afraid i was, or something… Jim just told me I wasn’t, and pointed out that I was far more interested in women- i had SOME interest in men back then, but honestly? Not so much….”

“You… didn’t? But you said…” Brian noted that as they talked the hand petting down his body - while sexual- was mostly a thoughtless gesture…. And he wanted to keep it that way. “How did you… ah… come to terms with being bisexual?”

“Jim pointed out that I was a sadist and that i got turned on by fear and pain and … well power over people regardless of gender. He said my eyes tracked girls, though… I had/have a sexual response to the female body that was pretty much ‘any girl anytime’? I mean i have PREFERENCES in women, but… any woman is …” He shrugged and his petting and stroking got more intent. “But Jim pointed out my sadism was all mixed up with sex, they’d gotten linked… and i definitely had a sadistic urge toward men that reminded me of my father… or that looked like twinks… you know, that were obviously gay and trying to be all sexy? Because it hit that fear of being gay- and hating my dad- and the sadism, and rape is such a great way to put someone down....”

Abruptly Moran stopped being so thoughtful and introspective and grinned, “YOU… are smart and sneaky!”

_ Uh oh _ . “Ah… I'm not a twink? And you said scholarly…”

Moran snickered, “Military school… my first PET … the school gave me Charles- his dad sent him to get toughened up and the gay marched out of him or something. He looked a lot like you, or Sherlock, or … well he was tall- for his age- and thin, and scholarly, and smart…. And they handed him to me because being fucked and hit by one guy was better than getting beaten up by the rest of the class… he was my pet frosh…”

_ This was being encouraged as far back as his military school? OUTRIGHT encouraged? Dear God…  _ “What… ah… happened to him?” Brian did NOT want to know, but he was deeply concerned that this might be Moran’s first sex murder.

“Hmm? Well i didn't find out until way later- i graduated and went into the military and on with life… one time i came home on leave and i was bored so i asked around… and found out he’d committed suicide about… a year after i graduated?” There was a flicker of something that might have been sadness, “Pity that: he was smart and cute.”

“Ah… he lost… your protection? Or perhaps couldn't live with the existing trauma…”

“Both probably.” Moran shook his head, “He never belonged there.”

Moran suddenly reached down and got more INTENT with his hand. “So, fair’s fair… before me, how much experience did you have with men?”

Brian hated telling him anything but… “One… one man, young man anyway… college. We tried a few things, very carefully… mostly trying to figure out why anyone would want to do it?”

His hand stilled, although it stayed where it was. “That’s IT? Seriously?!”

“Yes, Colonel, that’s it.”

Moran slowly shook his head, “Well… huh…”

Brian decided to get to the most critical questions.“You suggested I simply ask, Colonel, so I will: you… were captured by Moriarty… I admit I am confused as to how you end up… being… Holmes described you as being very gentle with him, and you speak of him with… respect, and obviously listen to him… but...” he glanced at Mel, kneeling quietly over near the door.

Moran raised an eyebrow and then nodded slowly, “I did tell you to ask… alright.” abruptly he turned and snapped his fingers- Mel looked up. “Go get us something to drink, and … some snacks: you can have some, but don’t dawdle.”

Mel got up and left the room with alacrity.

Moran waited and then looked back down at Brian, “Short form?” Moran cocked his head at him, “You know my profile, I told you my INITIAL reaction to smaller dark haired men…”

Brian could FEEL the blood going out of his face. His reaction to smaller dark haired, dark eyed men- to a man who looked … like Mel… Like Moriarty… was sadism and rape… but… he looked back up at Moran and saw the muscle in his jaw tense…  _ guilt _ ? “You… attacked him? why is he alive?” then when the word, ‘captured’ processed he asked, “Why are you alive?”

“He’s alive because i was stupid: I’m alive because he decided to keep me- Smart is worth keeping.” 

Brian saw the predatory gleam in his eyes and tried to brace. Moran leaned down and spoke quietly in his ear while his hand did horrible wonderful things. “Jim took me apart…” Moran said it pleasantly, “He had to half kill me because I didn't have any bend to me… but he got there… and he taught me to enjoy being on the receiving end of things: being fucked, sure, but also flogging, electricity, knives…”

Moran pulled the plug out of him and he felt slicked fingers: his hands were still free and he tried to keep them dug into the sheets under him, tried not to respond…

“He took me down and built me back up, and then he taught me how to do it to other people… because Jim is smarter, and better at it, but I’m bigger and stronger… I’m his hands, and whatever else he wants…”

Moran was fucking him again and god DAMN him he could make it feel good, and his hands were everywhere and Brian tried to push him away but it was like trying to push a boulder.

Moran kept talking: about how wonderful it could be to be flogged, about how he wanted to have Brian stretched out in bondage, and ropes, and begging… “I’ll alternate making you come over and over, with keeping you on the edge until you beg to…”

He forced Brian to orgasm at least twice, and then paused to make him drink something, and eat… and Brian only ate because as long as he was eating or drinking he wasn't being fucked…

And then Moran started again, and Brian lost all track of whether it was his hands, or his mouth, or a tool of some kind, but it was his whole body on overload and pleading with him to stop….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the information Sebastian gives him is from "The Taming Of the Tiger" (except for what happened to Charles)


	7. Capitulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets taken to see Jim, and accepts that job offer (bringing us to the end of Chapter 11 in the main story, and a bit beyond...)

Brian woke up… he supposed he was awake… his nerves didn't work and his body felt like he’d been beaten- when he managed to look down there wasn't a mark on him.

Mel lifted his head up and propped him on the pillows and made him sip at something. He couldn't think…

“It’s… hell, isn't it.” Mel said quietly, “and i hate you because you got it and I didn't… I had to watch.”

Brian tried to say anything but he couldn't: Mel gave him more to drink.

Eventually Moran came in-  _ back in? _ With actual food and shooed Mel out. He fed Brian bits and pieces of it and petted him and very slowly Brian’s mind came back…

Moran chuckled when Brian tried to pull away. “Finally back with me again?”

Brian couldn't think of a thing to say or do other than to try to curl up with as many covers as he could- Moran pulled him out of them and kept making him eat.

He was unhooked from the bed and taken back through the bathroom, and a shower… thankfully Moran didn't try anything, other than washing him. Brian couldn't stop shivering and his legs didn't work properly: even if Moran had opened the door he doubted he could have run.

He was taken into another room and… _ clothes?! Those were his CLOTHES! _

Moran unhooked the lead from his collar, “Get dressed, and then come back to THIS mat and kneel… you won't like the results if i have to chase you.”

Mel was waiting in the room and had to help him get dressed- he had no coordination. He didn't bother to look at Moran just came back to the mat-rug- and dropped.

He thought Mel left, he just stayed...he started to wonder what would happen next, eventually- it was hard to think.

“Can you talk yet?”

“I… suppose so?”

“You’re going in to see Jim now, and he’s going to ask you some things and… well you just keep being polite and you’ll be fine.”

Moran reached down and stroked through his hair, turning his head a bit: Brian closed his eyes and tried not to anticipate or think about it.

“If you try to run, I’ll catch you, and i’ll HURT you, and then I'll spend some time making sure you can't tell the difference between-”

Brian made a noise that might have been a sob, or laughing. “I couldn't last night… I couldn't the day before that. Overloading the nerves like that is torture.”

Moran chuckled, “Yeah, I can get my sadistic streak taken care of that way… but I'm serious.” he lifted Brian’s chin with a finger and forced him to meet his eyes. “I LIKE you… and yeah I know you’re going to get as far away from me as possible- probably better for you- but you need to understand: everything I did to you? Fully recoverable, and in fact the physical results are gone and over within a few hours at the most.”

“Physical…”

“My job, Brian, was to make sure you would do what Jim wants- you got a light dose.”

Brian had the rather horrific feeling that that was all true.

“Try to run and you’ll look back on this like it was a birthday present… if you TAKE the job offer, and then try to run, or betray Jim? Well if you’re very lucky he’ll give you back to me to break… if you aren't? Jim is… inventive.”

“Does it matter?” Brian found the words tumbling out of his mouth without being able to stop them, “I’d rather die, i am dying...”

“Brian…” Moran sighed and pulled him up to his feet. “LOOK at me…”

He managed to lift his head enough to look at the man.

“You’re just in the grey hopeless phase- it happens… its useful… hell, you held out longer than some people… just get this fixed in your mind: if you’re an EMPLOYEE no one will touch you without your permission. Just… don't be stupid: you’re too smart to end up a broken toy.”

Brian was steered through the house and out to a garage… and put in the back of a car with darkened windows? He watched streets go by… he was pretty certain they were just outside of London. Eventually they turned into an ordinary looking office building with an enclosed parking garage and walked in…

There were other people occasionally passing- most of them looked curiously at him and nodded at Moran: once or twice someone shot him a sympathetic or pitying look.

They went into an office- it was a large and lovely office, with windows and daylight, but the fact that Moriarty was sitting there took up most of his attention. Moran put him in the chair and stood behind him.

“I finally got a copy of your report.” Moriarty said brightly. “It’s quite good, given the limited information you had.” he glanced down at a small computer screen and back up, “I agree with your assessment of Mycroft: a rather juvenile outlook, especially in a sadist. He never really did progress further. He is rather arrogant, both the Holmes brothers are–or were–although being surrounded by idiots can’t be helping that.

“I must add something you missed, however: that is, that part of his issues stem from the fact that he never really experienced threat or pain to himself, not really. He had very little first-hand idea of how much pain HURTS, or how much it affects your mind.” 

_ I thought i understood brainwashing, torture, rape… I didn’t: why would Holmes be different. _ .

“I do expect you to respond, Doctor. You can speak.”

“I have no idea what you want.” Brian kept his eyes on the desk and tried not to faint, or scream...or babble apologies like Mel..

“Hmm. Let’s start with a question. Why do you think Mycroft would be going to clubs or bars, Doctor? It’s quite unlike him.” Moriarty described his behavior, the nervous visits to first a bar, then a club. He described it very well, Brian could almost picture it.

Brian got intrigued, just a bit, despite himself: it was a curiosity that cut through the…  _ what was it Moran called it? Grey hopelessness? _ “That–that is odd for him.”

“Yes! Yes it is!” Moriarty nodded.

Brian took a deep breath.“Do-Do you have video? I could look.”

Moriarty brought up the video and let him see it. First Brian had to recover from seeing… seeing one of his old colleagues, and then he had to make his mind process Mycroft Holmes going into clubs… it was all wrong.

After a while, Brian realized what he was doing and laughed weakly, “He MIGHT be trying to pick up a one night stand or something.”

Moriarty’s voice sharpened. “What?”

“I was suggesting he get more knowledge of sex–“

“I know, I heard you. Excellent advice.”

That stuck in Brian’s mind... _ i never put that in a report? _ “How did you hear that?”

“I put a bug in his suit, inactive until activated by one of my people in the building. I heard the whole discussion.”

Brian stared as the full impact washed over him. “That’s…”

“Brilliant, obvious, and you should have caught it. Yes. I love those plans,” Moriarty said, still smiling. “Why do you think Mycroft might be trying to pick people up in a bar?”

Moran snorted from behind him, “Lousy job of it, if so.”

Brian flinched before he could stop himself.

“Why?’ Moriarty asked pleasantly... oh so pleasantly…  _ ‘Jim is inventive’ _ \- Brian shuddered..

“He might have decided to try to find someone to experiment with, to uh, lose his virginity, which can be difficult when you’re older.” Brian almost pitied the man: “He’d be better off hiring someone.”

Moriarty shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You know, I believe that. He’s that much of an idiot.”

Brian clenched his hands in his lap and tried to keep his voice from shaking too much. “Sir, I believe I would like to take you up on your job offer, please.” 

“Sebastian?” Moriarty looked over Brian’s head at Moran. “Is this a record? Least visible marks and most cooperation in under three days?”

“I think so, but then again, like I said, he’s smarter than most.”

_ Under… three… it had only been… _ Brian swallowed bile and grabbed hold of his chair for support.  _ Three... _

“I do take it you understand that the penalties for betrayal are severe,” Moriarty said in his deceptive voice, the one that sounded like a pleasant man who couldn't possibly have broken Colonel Moran.

“Yes, Sir,” Brian couldn't stop shaking. “I was… informed.”

“Welcome to the team, Doctor Jeffries. You are not to tell anyone any details about my people, other than myself and those I choose. Understood?”

“Of course, Sir.”  _ Please, please please… no more... _ he couldn't even bring himself to voice it.

“Naturally, no one can touch you without your permission.” Moriarty nodded and Moran stepped back...

Brian felt like just collapsing on the floor, but he was too afraid.

“First order of business, then: names and biographies of everyone who was in the room when my darling Mycroft gave his report.”

“‘Darling Mycroft’?” Brian forced himself to swallow, to try to keep his voice level. “I thought you lost interest in him?”

“He’s not what I thought he was, no, but I find both brothers intriguing nonetheless.” Moriarty smiled in a fashion that Brian was beginning to recognize as amused. “Now that I understand them a bit better, I think I can still work with them. It’s better than being bored, in any event.” He pushed a pad and a pen over to Brian. “Names, addresses, whatever you have.”

Brian picked up the pen, and stared at it-  _ This was _ … he’d gone through the training, like everyone, he should lie- buy time…  _ but they thought I was dead- no one was looking for me… _

He heard Moran take a soft step toward him: Brian flinched and started writing. 

The second time he had to stop and rub his hand- tension and anxiety making him grip the pen too hard- Moriarty collected the paper and pen and pushed a laptop over at him. “Just type: I’m more interested in your observations in any case.”

Moran moved and Brian froze, but it turned out he was going around the desk to Moriarty. Brian stopped in shock as he watched Moran fold himself to the ground next to Moriarty’s chair- like Mel had done to him- only Moran leaned his head into Moriarty’s knee and half lidded his eyes: Moriarty was rubbing and petting at him.

Brian didn't realize he’d been staring until Moriarty cleared his throat, “Would a cup of tea help, Doctor?”

“Ah… ah… yes, thank you, probably.” he ducked his head and went back to writing, watching from the corner of his eyes when he could: Moran was all but purring against the man…

Tea showed up: whoever delivered it had considerately short filled it so his shaking hands wouldn't spill any.

“You can stop for now.” Moriarty said quietly. Brian slowed, stopped, stared at the document- he’d been writing for some time.

“It’s… not going to be very well organized…”

“I expect you can organize it and settle things a bit later: it will do for now.”

Moran unfolded himself from the ground and retrieved the computer pad and slid it over to Moriarty. He walked over and lifted Brian’s chin, “hey… you look-”

“Sebie….” Moriarty’s voice had a faint tone of warning, “Doctor Jeffries is still a bit twitchy- ask first.”

Moran pulled his hand back, “Brian, I think you should probably have more to eat: you look pale.”

Moriarty nodded, “A good Idea Sebie: why not go pick up dinner for all of us?”

Moran began to go and then hesitated and very firmly said, “Brian.” he waited until Brian looked up. “You DO understand that if anything happened to Jim…”

Brian nodded slowly, “understood, Colonel.” he glanced back at Moriarty and remembered thinking once that Mel looked like him. “And… you’re right: Mel is… is like milk compared to Scorpion Vodka.”

“Mel?” Moriarty startled just slightly and then grinned- not the put on smile, or the mask, but an honestly surprised and amused look. “Tiger? You STILL have Mel?”

Moran blinked a few times, “yes, sir?”

He waved, “Go get food, Tiger: afraid i just assumed Mel was long gone by the time I got away from Mycroft.”

“Oh… no? He’s pretty… uh ...”

“Boring?”

“Yes sir,” Moran ducked his head- it was fascinating to watch- “but it's useful to have someone to take the edge off sometimes, and he watches the house.”

Moriarty shook his head and waved him at the door. Once he was gone he raised an eyebrow at Brian.

“So, I admit I’m curious- your analysis has been good so far: lets talk.”


	8. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian goes off stage until he shows up again in the main story...  
in the meantime you find out a few bits more of everyone's history...

_ Let’s talk? _ Brian tried to make sense of what Moriarty had said, but he couldn’t quite. “I… was writing most of the-”

“Yes, and I may talk about that too: I'm curious as to what you think of me, and of Sebastian.”

Brian stared at him, “Nothing repeatable!”

Moriarty looked at him and then started snickering, and then laughing, and finally was shaking his head and grinning. “Damn, Sebie was right…” he took a few sips of his tea and cleared his throat, “Doctor Jeffries, you will NEVER be punished for answering a question i ask you, UNLESS you are deliberately rude, or you knowingly say something in front of people who shouldn't hear it: if i ask you something and you aren't certain anyone else should hear it, just say its over their pay grade.”

“So if i told you exactly what i thought of you?”

“Well,” he smirked, “try not to spit on the suit? Dry cleaning bills are a bitch.”

“Seriously.” Brian didn't believe that for a minute.

“Start with Colonel Moran, then… you spent a rather… intense few days with him: I'm sure you had an opinion from his files, but-”

Scrabbling for ANYTHING polite to say, Brian settled on: “His files… left far too much out.”

“They usually do.”

“Seriously…?”

Moriarty gestured with an open hand, “I’m curious.”

I have no idea how you took him from a… from someone who hated any indication he might be gay, to someone who casually explained that he was bisexual, or how you have a sadist like him…” Brian stared at the spot Moran had been kneeling.

Moriarty smiled, “Sebastian… was a very difficult case, and honestly I wouldn't have bothered with him except that he hurt me personally: the same reason i’m taking Mycroft apart…” his smile got a bit warmer, “I’m better at it now, and Mycroft has that oh so lovely submissive and masochistic streak which helps-”

“He has a WHAT?!”

“Oh, he hardly lets it show… I had to BUILD the submission and masochism into Sebie- he didn't have it when I started, and it's always been a bit… tenuous, but Mycroft actually has it already.” Moriarty shrugged, “And as you noted he was a virgin.”

“That…. Bothered you?” Brian couldn't stop himself from asking.

“Hmm? Oh… no, no, it's got nothing to do with religion or anything… I admit that PERHAPS i have a small amount of sympathy for anyone’s first time being horrible…” Moriarty trailed off and looked at a spot on the wall with a considering look.

“Hmm… yes, i do in fact have a bit of sympathy for anyone having a horrible introduction to sex… a weakness: i will have to be more careful.” he shrugged and looked back at Brian, “No, it simply meant he hadn’t tangled his sadism up with sex- sublimated it into it, yes, but… once you link orgasms to something its BLOODY difficult- pardon the pun- to split them apart.” Moriarty sighed, “Orgasms are such a strong reinforcer of psyche and habit…” he flashed a grin at Brian, “which is why I use them of course.”

“So you changed your mind… and had sex in front of him instead, because…”

“Because I didn't want to train in the wrong responses.” Moriarty waved a tea spoon, “Sebie, unfortunately, had been raping and hurting his sex partners- sex victims- for most of his life, and the military just encouraged it: its too tightly bound up togetther to fix… but i eventually managed to key in rewards for non-sadistic sex as well.”

Moriarty looked at him thoughtfully- well he put a thoughtful expression on anyway. “He does actually like you, or at least I should say he is actually quite attracted to you.”

Brian shuddered, “so he says, and… I believe him.”

“While I think I will eventually want you working back closer to England; in the short run you will be heading to America: for Sebastian to deal with you as an employee… he’ll need some time and distance, otherwise that lovely possessive streak-”

“He won't be able to remember to ask, because I belonged to him.” Brian finished as he saw how it would go: Sebastian falling back on habit and getting frustrated....he shivered and wished for a blanket.

“Precisely.”

Remembering the threats against Holmes, Brian sighed, “And before you mention it; I assume that if anything happens to you…” 

“Sebastian inherits you, yes.”

“Even if I didn't have anything to do with it?”

“Even then. Of course if you had nothing to do with it, he'll likely be quite busy and won't bother you… right?”

Brian looked at him and a small part of his psyche just said “to hell with it” and he asked, “So why didn't you kill Holmes- he was useful? Why let him walk away?”

“I haven't let him ‘walk away’ Brian: I merely let him play out the line.”

“Pardon?”

“I still have Sherlock, I have Mycroft bugged, I have… plans…” Moriarty rested his chin in his hand over the desk, “I don’t NEED to keep him locked up in a basement because I know his weaknesses and i can haul him in when I need to.”

Brian had a crawling feeling across the back of his neck.  _ Moriarty had taken Colonel Moran- who attacked him- and turned him into… _

“You… plan on… KEEPING?! Mycroft Holmes?!” Brian was fairly certain his voice hit a register it hadn't hit since puberty.

“Smart is worth keeping,” Moriarty said calmly, “I WILL be keeping Mycroft...he’s… actually a better subject for my kind of work than Sebastian ever was- it should be easier…”

“Why…” Brian just sagged in the chair, “I don’t understand.”

“Well, right now you’re still in shock and fairly depressed, so I expect you’re not thinking very quickly compared to your usual- which is pretty impressive, in fact.” Jim cocked his head, “I have to agree with Sebastian: you never belonged in with that lot- you’re far too nice.”

“I’m not...nice.”

“On some absolute scale?” Moriarty shrugged, “Who is? Molly maybe?”

“Molly?” Brian couldn't come up with anyone named Molly.

“Doctor Molly Hooper? Helped Sherlock a lot? Forensics at St. Barts?”

“Sorry? I… she may have been in a file somewhere…”

Moriarty snorted, “She’s a doormat with ‘abuse victim’ written all over her, and a horrible crush on Sherlock- so at least she has some taste: I pretended to date her when i was working there as ‘Jim from IT’ to get closer to Sherly-locks.”

“Oh… ah… no, i wasn't briefed on her I suppose. You… were saying she was …” Brian trailed off as Moran walked in with bags .

“Amongst all the little players on THIS stage, Doctor, Molly Hooper is probably the closest thing to ‘nice’ or innocent or whatever other phrase you care to name… I was simply commenting that compared to the deep grey, charcoal, and black, of the REST of your association… you look like eggshell white by contrast.”

Moran nodded firmly as he set up a side table and put a few placemats down on the desk. “Seriously, he has no business being in with that lot: do you know he stood up for Mel even after Mel misbehaved- misbehaved AT him i might add?”

Moriarty looked over intently, “no?”

Moran was setting out containers of food as he answered. “Mel hosed the room down after a meal… and got him AND his blanket soaked, and didn't give him a new blanket.”

Moriarty paused, “jealous?”

“Brian thought so...i guess he was.”

Brian sighed, “Jealous, and… I would wager the usual issue of someone who has been pushed to the bottom- someone else is finally beneath THEM… but the proximate issue was that Colonel Moran went to ‘work off his aggression’ on someone other than me, and he was… rather covered in lash marks.”

Much to his shock Moran put food in front of him on a placemat- with utensils: plastic utensils, but at least he wasn't being hand fed.

Moriarty looked curiously at him, “And you intervened? In his punishment?” he shook his head, “I take it back, compared to the rest of them you’re growing feathers and generating a halo.”

“get this… “ Moran sat back in his own chair and started eating. “he protested getting an apology blowjob from Mel on the grounds that he didn't want to participate in rape!”

Moriarty stopped with a fork part way to his mouth. He stared at Moran in what looked like unfeigned shock and then tracked his eyes over to Brian… “well DAMN… maybe for the best we got you out of there… Honey you do NOT fit in with that crowd...How the hell did you ever....”

“They are not as bad as you seem to think.” Brian winced, “Alright most of them aren’t.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Moriarty snorted.

They didn't talk to Brian for the rest of the meal- other than one question as to whether he needed more to drink- but discussed topics and people in front of him: for the most part he had no idea what they were talking about at all, so he tried to get his nerves settled and organize his thoughts.

After Moriarty finished his meal and Moran cleared everything away, Moriarty looked at him thoughtfully, “I do have a question...If you don’t like watching punishment, and you don't like participating in all of that, how did you participate in the interrogations?”

“I never participated: I was sometimes called in to observe.”

Moriarty shook his head, “You mean you never got your hands directly on the subject. You participated, Doctor: you made several suggestions for how to treat me, after all, when you observed my interrogation.”

Brian was startled to hear that he knew that, and was trying to think of a response when his sense of self-preservation alerted him to a low growling noise: Moran.

“He… hurt you?” Moran said it very lightly and Brian started trying not to hyperventilate.

“Shhhh… shhh… Easy Tiger…” Moriarty held a hand out and Moran… glided… into it like a big cat. “He observed interrogations, Tiger, and watched for flinches or weakness- studied profiles and tried to figure out what would get to people… come on, he did it to you: didn't you tell me he tried to get you to kill him, Hmm? By poking at a weakness from your files?”

Some of the tension bled out of the man but he still seemed on the edge of violence: Brian was holding very, very still with his hands in his lap and trying not to look at anyone or faint… or make noise… or draw attention…

“I didn’t realize he’d been involved in… that he’d hurt you.” Moran’s voice was rougher and… he glanced at Brian in a far more speculative fashion… like he was weighing how much meat he had on him or something.

“He didn’t hurt me, Tiger: he didn't have the right information.” Moriarty was using a very soothing, reassuring tone. “Do you need to be taken down, Sebie?”

Moran lowered his head slightly, “Might be a good idea- I’ve… mostly been getting my claws stretched out by… making him enjoy it: Mel’s too weak to take much.”

“Alright, Sebastian: let me get Brian on his way and then we’ll play, hmm?” He pulled his hand away, “Brian? Are you still with us?”

He took enough of a breath to get his voice to work. “If i have to be, I suppose.”

“Go wait in the other office, Tiger.”

Sebastian gave Brian a measuring look- Brian ducked his head immediately- and went out.

“He’s such a protective man… and he’s been playing soft with you.” Moriarty shrugged, “I’ll get him calmed down.”

Brian stuttered rather nervously, “soft… interesting term for it…”

“My being missing, and then injured, rather...upset him.” Moriarty said quietly, “I suppose I hadn't realized that he didn't know you had been involved in my case: then again I’ve not been at one hundred percent myself, what with trying to pick up all the pieces that got dropped when Mycroft grabbed me.”

“I think I would like very much to be as far away from Colonel Moran as possible until he… settles.” Brian muttered under his breath, “plus fifty years.”

Moriarty snickered. He pulled a paper file out of his desk and pushed it across to him, “Your new identity and information- it will hold up, but its intended to be temporary, so don't do anything to draw attention if you can avoid it. One of my people will be escorting you to the United States: as i said i will expect to move you back to England, or close by in any case- but not for a few months at least.”

Moriarty gestured Brian to his feet and called out on an intercom, “Brian will be coming out, hand him off to Surrey and then clear my schedule for today.”

Brian picked up the file and stood. “Can… May I ask you a question?”

“Yes.” 

“And i won’t…”

“We’re in private, Doctor: I won't punish you for asking- I might not answer.”

“Which of them-Moran or Holmes- reminds you more of your father?”

Moriarty looked blankly at him for a moment, and Brian was wondering if he was going to be punished regardless of what had been said, and then Moriarty shook his head and smiled very faintly. “Neither of them: Sebastian reminds me of every bigger athletic kid, every older foster brother, every sports playing bastard that liked pushing around smaller smarter kids… and Mycroft reminds me of a few of my worst teachers…”

He shrugged, “And he looks very much like his Uncle Rudy, of course.”

Brian was filing information into a mental profile and then that last statement…“Rudy Vernet was before my time, but was… Mycroft Holmes’ predecessor- he recruited him to take his position when he retired....”

Moriarty just smiled faintly.

“How do you know… anything about…”

“Lockroy?” At Brian’s puzzled expression he gently said, “Rudy’s code name was Lockroy- from Port Lockroy in Antarctica...the code names are related, amusingly enough.”

“Oh… ah… and you know… about him...how?”

“I’ve done contract work for the British Government for a very long time, Brian: I did some work for Rudy Vernet...back when i had to meet people in person, and i had to put up with a lot more… he did NOT make a good impression.”

“Oh…” Brian was trying to put that together when Moriarty continued.

“If you really want to make up a profile on me, Brian, then perhaps we can talk after you… recover some.” He sat back, “Your skills will be useful, you know: I look forward to being able to offer counseling to some of my employees.”

“Your employees need counseling because they work for you!” Brian blurted out.

Moriarty chuckled, “Some of them… some of them needed counseling before I ever met them. In any event my time is up- i have to go put some stripes on a Tiger before he gets too growly.” he waved to the door.

Brian followed his gesture and walked out of the office… and was put back into a car… and driven to a private airplane… Surrey- he had no idea if it was the man’s name or code, and frankly he didn't care- got him settled into the seat and put a pillow and a blanket on the seat next to him and sat down a discreet distance away… between him and the door, as if he would dare.

...and they were over the Atlantic before he thought to read the file…

_ I’m going to be working with a private company specializing in trauma response and violence prevention? _

_ ...And taking continuing education coursework in clinical psychology? _

There was a note tucked into the file, along with all the usual bits and pieces of a new identity…

“Truthfully my network could use a secure therapist- try to take some coursework in sexuality, will you? JM”

Brian closed the file and asked his guard- escort-whatever he was, “Am I allowed to drink? And is there alcohol on board?”

“Yes, and yes.” 

“Give me whatever you have that doesn't taste like paint stripper, and leave the bottle.”

Brian sipped at some-objectively quite nice- alcohol, and wondered if he would ever stop flinching at the sight of nude men, or even just larger men with military bearing…

He stared off at nothing much and tried to force his mind to order… it was difficult: his thoughts kept drifting away into … what was it Moran said?  _ Grey nothing…Good description _ . 

  * Moriarty had shown an actual reaction to the idea of a ‘horrible first sexual experience’- assuming that wasn't put on for effect.
  * He had spoken of larger, athletic boys-men- abusing him, and had murdered an athletic boy- Carl Powers- as a child.
  * He was not a petite man, was in fact quite muscular and compact of build, but both he and Moran spoke as though he was smaller and physically weaker- which meant that was likely how he saw himself..
  * He very probably was abused severely as a child: it was a classic background for someone with severe mental issues.
  * His focus on sex, combined with his reaction to ‘horrible first time’ and statistical probability, would imply sexual abuse from a young age.
  * Moran’s insistence that Moriarty trained him, and was much better than he was at sex, would imply that he turned early sexuality into a tool- an advantage…
  * Turned into an advantage…? Like taking people who attacked him and breaking them: turning them into an asset?

It all left Brian with a headache and more questions, and getting answers would involve actually dealing with Moriarty- and therefore Moran…

He wrapped himself in the blanket as tightly as he could and tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder: given what Brian is going through he is a less than perfectly reliable narrator (although he held up remarkably well all things considered)


End file.
